Honeysuckle and a New Friend
by TheEndlessBeat
Summary: Tino the aliquam was just minding his own business when those delicious flowers decided to tempt him. The only problem is that they are growing on the wrong side of the river. What will the little aliquam do? What are the consequences? My first fanfic, so flames are welcome! Just don't be too harsh... This can be taken as a SuFin if you want it too.


Violet eyes scanned the ground from their hiding spot beneath the undergrowth. A pale yellow ear twitched as they too searched for any sign of life. After minutes of complete silence, the tiny form crept out of the bush and started walking down a small trail. More relaxed than before, the little creature began moving faster. He didn't stop running until he reached a large and powerful river.

Now you see here, the river wasn't actually all that big or powerful. Well at least not to you or me. But to little Tino, who was actually a type of rare animal called an aliquam, the water way was extremely large and intimidating. I bet your wandering now what exactly is an aliquam? Well allow me to tell you! Aliquams are small, foxlike creatures, with big eyes and long tails. In fact, the only difference between aliquams and foxes would be the size. The biggest of aliquam grow to be a whopping four centimeters in length and two in height.

So now you understand exactly why our little friend was going to have a difficult time crossing the stream.

Tino crept slowly up to the edge of the water and sat down in the mud. He rumbled in annoyance, and began to gaze longingly at the far bank where he could see the ultimate prize: honeysuckle. To aliquams, honeysuckle was like the nectar of the gods, and to find one so full of the bright golden flowers—why Tino could drink as much as he wanted and never fear of running out!

Thelittle aliquam felt himself begin to drool. He stood up and stuck one of his front paws into the stream. The water was bitterly cold and froze his paws. He then slowly stuck another leg into the water, which was then followed quickly by the other two. As Tino adjusted to the chilling bite of the water, he was left unaware to the intense blue eyes that watched his every move.

As Tino swam into deeper waters, part of him began to question whether or not this was a good idea. _ Yes..Yes it is!_ Quipped the other, more irrational part of his mind. So Tino kept moving until the water reached his head and he had to stand on his tip-toes to breath. Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves, Tino stepped forward and felt the current sweep him off his feet. He tumbled along with the river's pull for what seemed like hours to the poor aliquam, but was actually just a few seconds. When his head finally broke the surface, he began gasping for air and searching for the shore. When his eyes locked onto his target, he quickly righted himself and started swimming with all his might.

Tino kicked and kicked, but the honeysuckle bush only seemed to get farther away. He felt himself grow tired, and started to panic. Suddenly his legs gave out and he fell beneath the waves. The current started dragging him down, farther from the surface and from the precious air that his lung were burning for. As his vision began to darken and he was just about to accept his fate, he felt a tug on the scruff of his neck. Surprised, Tino yelped and inhaled a lungful of water.

Only seconds later, the aliquam's head broke the surface and he began coughing river water all over his savior who didn't seem to notice or care. As they moved closer to the shore, Tino attempted to studied the creature pulling him. Seeing as Tino was practically thrown over his savior's shoulders, he couldn't see his face. He could however see the golden fur that clung to rippling back muscles that moved gracefully through the water as if the feat was no more difficult than picking a succulent honeysuckle bloom.

Once Tino felt his feet brush again the stream bottom he tried to propel himself onto dry land. But, seeing as his muscles were worn from almost drowning, he only succeeded in falling flat on his face. Still burning with embarrassment, he turned to thank whoever it was that saved him but the only sound that came out was a terrified shriek.

It was another aliquam, but he was completely unlike any other Tino had ever seen. For one thing, he was very big, almost twice Tino's size in height, and he stretched six centimeters from his nose to the tip of his tail. The most terrifying part though was his eyes. The other aliquam was glaring at Tino relentlessly with eyes blue and cold as ice, and had a very stern look on his face.

Tino began to quiver in fear, and shrank back from the creature. He would have run in fear if his legs hadn't been so weak and strained.

"'re ya okay?" a thickly accented voice asked.

Tino's head shot up and he looked into the other aliquam's eyes. Once he shook off the original fear and the more rational part of his mind took over, Tino could see actual _concern_ in the other's glare.

"F-fine, I'm fine!" Tino cringed inwardly at how much he sounded like a scared little kit.

The other responded only with a grunt and began to walk away. Despair suddenly seized at Tino's heart as he watched the other walk away. Tino couldn't help but feel bad for the other, he seemed so lonely.

_What are you thinking Tino? You just met the guy, how do you know he's lonely? He probably has lots and lots of friends…_ Tino's thoughts faded out. _Well, even if he does, what's the pain in having one more!_

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Tino had to force himself not to flinch as the sharp gaze landed on him again, "I never got to thank you, and I didn't catch your name. Mine's Tino!"

The other looked at him in shock, as if surprised Tino was trying to talk to him.

"M' names B'rwald," he said looking everywhere but at the small aliquam in front of him.

"Well Berwald, I wanted to thank you for saving me, I don't want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't." Tino said looking Berwald straight in the eye.

If aliquams could blush, Berwald would have. "I c'dn't let ya drown."

"And I thank you for that!" Now it was Tino's turn to get flustered, "Um, Berwald, w-would you like to join me while I eat those honeysuckle over there a-as a thank you?"

Yet again Berwald look at Tino in shock, "Ya w'nt me t' e't with ya?"

Tino only nodded as Berwald seemed to search his eyes for any sign of a lie.

"W'll if ya w'nt me to I guess…" he trailed off.

Tino bounced up and began to playfully pull the other after him.


End file.
